Socorro ¿Que hago con mi vida?
by amiihastings
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando las chicas de Rosewood se junta con el Glee Club? ¿Que pasa cuando dejan de recibir mensajes de -A y ya no tienen que investigar nada? ¿Se volverán locas?


**Este fic, surgio una noche de locura, comentando el ultimo capitulo de PLL, y una cosa llego a la otra, que nos dieron las seis de la mañana, planeando esta fic. Se que el primer capitulo no tiene muchos chiste, pero la historia que tengo planeada es muy cómica, solo de imaginármelo. Espero reviews y toda clase de sugerencias!**

¿Qué pasa cuando a unas bellas chicas, de Rosewood, les quitas lo único que saben hacer? Bueno, no lo único, pero en lo que invierten una gran parte de su vida. Instigar a –A. Nadie sabe quién es –A pero todos tienen que ver con ella, (si, es mujer).

La vida de, Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer, dio un giro que no esperaban. Después de varios problemas con –A, los padres de estas chicas, se pusieron de acuerdo, para enviarlas a Ohio. Cuesta creer que –A, se olvide de estas chicas, pero lo cierto es que el cambio de ciudad, hizo que perdiera el rastro de estas. Las chicas tienen teléfonos nuevos y no reciben mensajes de textos, de la famosa –A.

Las chicas entraron a su nuevo instituto, "William McKinley High School". Entraron juntas, algo nerviosas, y sin saber qué hacer. Estaban algo sorprendidas, porque la gente vestía normal para ir a clases. NORMAL. Nadie usaba tacones, ni camisas con lentejuelas, y usaban poco maquilla. ¿En qué universo paralelo se encontraban estas chicas?

-Estoy un poco incomoda con esta ropa, delante de toda esta gente – Comento Aria, mirando a su alrededor

-Que poco sentido de la moda – añadió Hanna, observando a la gente, agarrando su carpeta con el brazo y pegada a su pecho -¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora? –

-¿Ir a clases? – preguntó Spencer, sarcásticamente, Hanna simplemente rio sin ganas

Las chicas se dirigían a clases, cuando de pronto, cuatro desconocidos, con vasos en la mano se acercaron a ellas, y sin previo aviso, tiró todo el contenido del vaso en la cara de las chicas. Granizada de uva. Los desconocidos se fueron, y las chicas quedaron ahí.

-¿Creen que –A tiene que ver con esto? – Preguntó Spencer, mientras se secaba el pelo.

-Puede que haya descubierto que estamos aquí… - contestó Emily, ya cambiada

-Tengo que averiguar de dónde vienen esos granizados y por qué – Dijo Spencer

-Yo no pienso investigar nada, miren como me puso mi nueva camisa - Exclamo la rubia.

-Creo que –A, también está aquí y contrato a esos chicos para que nos tiraran los granizado encima, que por cierto, que malgasto de dinero.

-No sabemos quién será – A, pero os podemos asegurar, que aquí no está – Dijo un chico con ropa llamativa, junto con dos chicas a su lado.

-¿Qué hace un chico en el baño para chicas? – preguntó Hanna, sin dejar de mirar la ropa del chico

-Pensé que no era obvio – contestó el chico, y suspiro – Lo que decía, esos granizados lo tiran a todos los "losers", vosotras sois nuevas, asi que es como una especie de bautismo

-¡DONDE TE COMPRASTE ESE JERSEY – gritó Rachel, la chica de la misma estatura que Aria, mirando para el jersey de Spencer, con unos extraños animalitos

-No me acuerdo, fue hace tiempo – contestó secamente, con un tono de desconfianza, hacia la simpática chica, que comenzó a hablar sobre los cientos de jersey con animalitos que tenia

-Creo que voy a clases… - dijo Emily, y se fue sin decir nada

Kurt se acercó a Hanna y miró su ropa: Tienes estilo, podría darte algunos consejitos, de cómo combinar la ropa

-¿Qué problema tienes con mi ropa? – preguntó Hanna, con un tono de ofensa

-Nada… estas perfecta. Estoy emocionado de encontrar a alguien con tanto estilo como yo

-Oye – dijo Mercedes ofendida – Yo también tengo estilo

-Sí, pero… es un estilo distinto. ¿Saben cantar?

Aria, Spencer y Hanna se miraron, sin entender la pregunta.

-Yo se cantar – contestó Aria

-Yo supongo que también, no se… - dijo Spencer, librándose de Rachel, que hablaba y hablaba

-No se cantar – Hanna se sintió observada por todos, al decir sus últimas palabras - ¿Queeee?

-Nada- dijeron todos al unísono

Suena el timbre

-Después de clase vayan al salón de acto, os estaremos esperando allí. – ordeno Kurt, yéndose para clase

Las chicas llegaron al salón de acto, mirando para todos lados. Spencer estaba observando cada lugar, tenía una mala espina, eso decía. No confiaba en ellos, en Rosewood no es muy normal que la gente se haga tu amiga, y no tenga que con –A, así que supuso que en Ohio era igual.

-Chicas llevo dos días sin recibir un mensaje de – A – contó Aria a sus amigas

-Yo tres – dijo Emily

-Yo creo que una semana…. – se unió Hanna, y las tres miraron a Spencer, que estaba mirando detrás del escenario

-Spence – susurró Aria - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al ver que había girado la mirada hacia ella

-Investigo. Tengo que encontrar una pista de –A, si no voy a enloquecer, es imposible que lleve una semana sin recibir un mensaje. Bueno, los únicos mensajes que tengo son de Hanna, pidiéndome consejo, sobre que se pone…

-¿Crees que esos chicos tienen algo que ver con –a? – preguntó Aria

-No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaré

-Yo creo que esto no está, tan mal… tienen un equipo de natación y quiero unirme

Kurt, Mercedes y Rachel, entraron en el auditorio, seguido de Will y otros chicos de Glee club. Todos miraron a las chicas que estaban paradas sin decir nada. Sin entender nada.

-Hola – saludó Will, sentándose y acomodando unos papeles en la mesa – Hay puestos libres para el Glee Club, Kurt nos dijo que saben cantar

Las chicas se miraron confusas, menos Aria, que miraba a Will con ojos iluminados.

-Canten – las animo Will.

Las cuatro se volvieron a mirar, y casi sin pensarlo, comenzaron a cantar…

_Got a secret.  
Can you keep it?  
Swear this one you'll save.  
Better lock it in your pocket,  
Taking this one to the grave.  
If i show you,  
Then i know you won't tell what i said.  
Because two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

Al terminar las canciones todas aplaudieron y le dieron la bienvenida a las nuevas chicas, algo extrañas, pero el Glee Club, no discrimina a nadie.

-Soy Santana – dijo presentándose

-Soy Emily – sonrió y la miró a los ojos

-Bienvenida al Glee Club, si necesitas algo… Santana Lopez estará a tu disposición - guiñó el ojo y se fue, dejando a Emily sonriendo como una tonta.

-Estoy confusa – dijo Brittany, aun sentada en los sillones del auditorio, sin hablar con nadie

Todos se saludaron, excepto Spencer, observaba a Brittany con sospecha. Le resultaba raro que fuese la única chica sentada en los sillones, así que su próximo objetivo es. Vigilar a la chica rubia, vestida de animadora.

Las cuatro chicas estaban demasiado confusas, más incluso que la propia Brittany, intentando diferenciar, entre un huevo con una yema dentro, y un pollito. Se sentían vacías, raras, apagas, desconfiadas sin –A, a salvo, pero sin un rumbo fijo. Todo lo que vivieron en el primer día de clase, fue algo extraño para ellas. En primer lugar la ropa, después llegaron los granizados, gente desconocida hablándoles amablemente, y con buenas intenciones aparentemente, aunque Spencer no estaba tan segura de ello. Algo que destacar de estas chicas, es que no dejan de ver el móvil, cada dos minutos, para ver si recibieron un mensaje de la tan extrañada – A


End file.
